Frozeen
Peter Abody, better known by his codename Frozeen, is an Elite Alpha Team Agent, the brother of the Brickster, and a Dino Attack Ally. Biography Early Life In the year 1978, Frozeen was a Minifig built by the Brickster, who wanted a brother and a second-in-command. However, unlike the Infomaniac, the Brickster was unskilled with building Minifigs. Instead of building another adult, he accidentally created a newborn baby. Finding this baby too much to care for, the Brickster abandoned him on LEGO Island, leaving the infant to die. However, the Infomaniac stumbled upon this baby and took him in. He then gave the baby to Zachary and Faith Abody, who were planning on adopting a baby. They took him in and named him Peter. Later, when Peter was a teenager, the Abody family moved from LEGO Island to LEGO Town, but LEGO Island would always have a special place in Peter's heart. Peter also had a dog around this time. While in High School, Peter Abody was not very popular, but he had a few close friends. However, one day his friend Patrick Fitzy decided to try not being friends with Peter in an attempt to advance in popularity. Peter threw his lunch at Patrick, disgusted. The next day, Patrick's house burned down and Patrick was presumed dead, leaving Peter feeling guilty about the incident. Rock Raiders Peter Abody's father, Zachary Abody, was not doing so well as a scientist in the year 2000, and Peter Abody at age 22 was already moved out. One day, Zachary got fired, and Peter knew that he could not hope to support himself and his parents. After a long argument with his father, Peter finally convinced him to go get a new job. Not knowing whether or not this job would work, Peter signed up for a high-paying job just in case he needed to support his parents. Facinated by mining and geology, Peter entered the Rock Raiders Academy under the nickname "Drill", where he met Sam Throramebi and was trained by Dr. David Miner. They went on many mining missions together over the years, including one to Ice Planet 2002 and another to Planet Slizer. Joining the Alpha Team In early 2003, right before a Rock Raider refueling mission, Drill received a phone call from Earth Command. The message was that his father disappeared, and was presumed dead. Returning to the LEGO Planet at once, Peter learned that the 'new job' that Zachary Abody got in 2000 was as an Alpha Team agent, and that he had disappeared underwater in Mission Deep Sea while being pursued by Ogel's forces. Once more, Peter felt guilt that his last words to Zachary were that of the harsh argument. He also made a vow that, should Evil Ogel return, he would help defeat the evil mastermind. As it turned out, Evil Ogel did return in 2004, trying to freeze the world with his Ice Orbs. Immediately, Peter signed up to join the Alpha Team. As his codename, he considered using "Drill" again, but then found out that his father's codename was "Frozeen", and in honor of that, he signed up under that codename. Mission Deep Freeze In an early mission, Frozeen was sent to investigate the appearance of Ice Orbs at Castle Cove. He traveled to the Black Knights' Kingdom, and there he had an unexpected and frightful encounter with the Black Monarch's Ghost. Ever since, Frozeen nursed a fear of ghosts. In Antarctica, Frozeen met Databoard after the latter repaired Frozeen's damaged Tundra Tracker. They later worked together to destroy most of Evil Ogel's copies of Alpha Team vehicles. Frozeen and Databoard worked together with Kotua to try infriltrating a Mountain Fortress they suspected to be the real one. During this encounter, Frozeen blew up Kotua's PDA to defeat several Snow Crawlers; this would have the unintended side-effect of putting Kotua's Ice Blade into lock-down mode, which would eventually lead to the creation of the Robo-Blade. Frozeen, Databoard, and Kotua went on a mission to Adventurers' Island, which was under attack by masses of Snow Crawlers and Scorpion Orb Launchers. After the Ice Drones were defeated and the Ice Orbs were eliminated, Dr. Charles Kilroy thanked the group of agents, and as a token of the Adventurers' gratitude, gave them a T-Rex hatchling that was calm even around Minifigs. Having experience with a dog, Frozeen took in the T-Rex hatchling and named it "Chompy". Frozeen and Chompy worked together for some time. Then, Frozeen was captured by several Ice Drones, who brought him to Ogel's Mountain Fortress. The Brickster, who was also brought to the Mountain Fortress by Ice Drones but as a guest rather than a prisoner, told Evil Ogel to spare Frozeen's life. Together, the two villains tried to convince Frozeen to join their side, but Frozeen turned down the offer. Databoard arrived and rescued Frozeen, as well as another Alpha Team agent codenamed Shadow. Still, Frozeen was curious as to why the Brickster told Ogel to show Frozeen mercy. He spoke to Dash Justice, who explained that it was a dark secret that he was reluctant to tell, but was present in Frozeen's files thanks to information provided by Zachary Abody prior to his disappearance. When Frozeen finally convinced Dash to reveal it, Dash explained that Frozeen was the Brickster's brother. Shocked, Frozeen fainted and hit his head hard. When Frozeen woke up, he was in the hospital wing, and Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters was exposed to a dangerous earthquake. However, he was completely oblivious of this, for the impact and the shock had put him in a temporary state of total insanity, where he believed that everybody was leprechauns after his gold. Dragged to safety by Databoard, Kotua, Chompy, and Diamond Tooth, he was only vaguely aware of the battles that followed against Ogel's massive Ice Spiders and the mysterious Dr. Voltage. the creator of the Robo-Blade. Luckily, after a few hours Frozeen recovered from his insanity. By then, the Ice Spiders were defeated, but he, Databoard, and Kotua were fighting against Dr. Voltage's robots. After the robots were defeated, Frozeen began testing his abilities summoning Brickster-Bots, which were programmed to follow him, and thus were good followers as opposed to evil tricksters. Now, backed by Brickster-Bots, he snuck into one of Ogel's Mountain Fortresses and found out Ogel's plans to send a massive Ice Drone, Meda Drone, Snow Crawler, and Scorpion Orb Launcher army to destroy Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters. Immediately, he made his way back to base and warned the team, revealing his relationship to the Brickster and his ability to summon good Brickster-Bots. After a massive battle between the Alpha Team Agents and Brickster-Bots versus the Ice Drone army, Ogel's side had the clear advantage. Then, a massive wave of cold released by a machine designed by Evil Ogel froze much of the battlefield; Frozeen was one of the few survivors. He traveled with Databoard, Shadow, and Chompy to World City, battling Ice Drones and Meda Drones along the way. There, Frozeen designed his own unique Brickster-Bot, that had a slightly different appearance, a purple-colored head, and a spare Alpha Team uniform that he called PBB. Alpha Team fought more Ice Spiders, but Frozeen was dragged out of the battle by a large tentacle that came out of the ocean. Out emerged a massive squid-like monster that terrorized the city before finally being brought down by Alpha Team, with the help of PBB. Frozeen decided to call the monster Vinscale Octomus. After a battle against Ice Drones in World City, Frozeen, Chompy, PBB, and the rest of the Alpha Team retreated back to Antarctica. In fact, Frozeen, Chompy, and PBB were stuck in Antarctica while the rest of the Alpha Team operated elsewhere, because an agent named Polar who was supposed to give them transport fell unconscious. Thus, Frozeen, Chompy, and PBB had various adventures in Antarctica, and met the Ice Snake King and his Ice Snakes, as well as the DRAGONflies: large, cold-resistant dragonflies. During this time period, Frozeen's Brickster-Bots were reengineered into FMB-Bots. When Alpha Team arrived back at Antarctica, Elite Agent Subzero assigned Frozeen on a mission to destroy an Ogel base located inside an Antarctic volcano. After finishing this mission, Frozeen saw some sort of fighter craft piloted by an assassin robot of Ogel's, and he was rescued by a mysterious figure in a Time Boat. The figure explained to him that he was an Alpha Team agent from an alternate future, in which the assassin robot kills all Alpha Team agents except for himself, and he had finally found means to travel back in time to fix this. Frozeen and this figure traveled Antarctica, rescuing every Alpha Team agent they could. Then, Subzero figured out that this future Alpha Team agent was Frozeen. The chase to beat the assassin robot to the Alpha Team agents brought them to Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters, where they were looking for Elite Agent Rich. The base was under siege by Ice Drones and Ice Snakes, but the DRAGONflies arrived and chased away the Ice Snakes, while the Alpha Team dealt with the Ice Drones. Frozeen was stabbed by a poisonous knife that would either kill him or corrupt him if not cured in time, and for the following days he found himself growing weaker and weaker. Luckily, PBB and Chompy arrived just in time with the cure. Then, the united Alpha Team was able to shoot down the assassin robot, and Future Frozeen vanished back into the timestream. As reward for his services to the team, Frozeen was granted Elite Membership. Frozeen and a newbie agent named Ice worked together to rescue a captured Databoard. After meeting up with PBB, Ice's IC-2 Helicopter was shot down by the ''Silver Scorpion'', a mysterious armored Scorpion Orb Launcher. Databoard was captured again and brought to Ogel's Mountain Fortress, and Frozeen, PBB, and Ice used an old tunnel network to get to the Fortress. In the tunnels, they encountered the Silver Scorpion and learned that its driver was a biomechanical being named General Evil. After a brief fight, Frozeen, PBB, and Ice managed to escape Evil and get into the Mountain Fortress. Disguised as Ice Drones, they managed to open Databoard's cell, but mistakenly entered the cell as General Evil arrived. General Evil asked them their names, and when Frozeen revealed his, he could see surprise and shock in General Evil's eyes. Then, they fought General Evil again, but he knocked them out and locked them in the cell, bringing PBB with him to melt down the FMB-Bot. PBB apparently escaped, and freed Frozeen and the others. However, Frozeen was grabbed by General Evil and brought to a secure chamber where General Evil explained that he knew and hated Zachary Abody. They fought again, but General Evil had the clear advantage. He broke several of Frozeen's bones, stabbed him, then lit him on fire. Unable to take the pain, Frozeen fell unconscious. Frozeen somewhat regained consciousness a few hours later. He was not totally aware of his surroundings or what was going on, but he remembers a biomechanical insect-like creature standing over Frozeen, telling him that General Evil was in fact Evil Ogel's brother, who was badly wounded and burned and thus forced to live in a metallic shell called a G.E. Body. Then, the creature told Frozeen to go back to sleep until the creature's work was done. Frozeen slipped back into unconsciousness. He woke again several hours later, and was surprised to find himself in a G.E. Body. Trying to get used to his new form and abilities, he slowly made his way out of Ogel's Mountain Fortress. He found Databoard, PBB, and Ice, but they mistook him for General Evil and tried to shoot him. Desperate to find a way to convince them of his identity, he summoned several FMB-Bots, which PBB and Databoard knew that only Frozeen could do. Frozeen told them about what happened after he was captured as they flew back to Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters in Ice's IC-2 Helicopter. Back at headquarters, PBB, Ice, and Databoard helped convince the rest of Alpha Team about Frozeen's identity. Frozeen decided to wear a brown, hooded cloak to differentiate himself in appearance from General Evil. Then, Antarctic Headquarters was attacked by the saw-like BladeBugs and the bloodthirsty mosquito-like Mossies. Alpha Team was able to defend themselves against this threat, with the help of the DRAGONflies, which turned out to be bitter enemies of the Mossies. Later, Frozeen encountered one of Kotua's Robo-Blades, but was shocked when he saw that the Robo-Blade had no pilot (unbeknownst to Frozeen, Kotua's brain was actually transplanted into the vehicle). Recalling his encounter with the Black Monarch, Frozeen rationalized that it must be a ghost piloting the Robo-Blade, and ran away screaming in fright. The Robo-Blade pursued, trying to convince Frozeen that it was actually Kotua, but Frozeen refused to listen. He found PBB and told PBB to destroy the Robo-Blade. He missed, and Kotua responded by stunning Chompy. Thinking Chompy was killed, Frozeen was infuriated and began attacking the Robo-Blade himself, using his G.E. Body's invulnerability to his advantage as he tore apart the vehicle. Chompy woke up and roared to catch Frozeen's attention. Realizing his error, Frozeen calmed down and tried to apologize, but Kotua in the Robo-Blade too had given into rage and did not calm down. Frozeen, PBB, and Chompy fled from a maddened Kotua with the single intent to destroy them. Eventually, they outran him and returned to headquarters. The next day, Frozeen was approached by a disguised Ice Drone, who told him to meet General Evil at Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Frozeen, PBB, and Chompy then did extensive research over the course of the day, and discovered that the sole weakness of G.E. Metal is the Alpha Team's Panrahk XP Explosive. Carefully, Frozeen packed one with him, then the three made their way to Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Near the Mountain Fortress, they met a sword-handed Minifig named Slayer, who claimed to be General Evil's apprentice. He revealed his true identity, Patrick Fitzy, to Frozeen, who realized that they were old friends in High School. Slayer was defeated quickly, tied up, and left in the snow. Upon arriving at Ogel's Mountain Fortress, they were greeted by General Evil, who brought Frozeen down into the depths of the fortress while PBB and Chompy were left outside guarded by a group of Ice Drones. Then, General Evil forced Frozeen to fight a giant, mutant grasshopper called "Cruncher". After Cruncher was killed, General Evil himself fought Frozeen, but Evil quickly gained the upper hand. Slayer entered the room, but was dismissed by General Evil as a freak and a poor apprentice. Angered, Slayer charged in and sliced the thin wings of the G.E. Body (which were actually of a softer metal than G.E.) with his sword-hands. General Evil then killed Slayer, and was ready to dispose of Frozeen next. Luckily, PBB and Chompy broke into the room, creating a distraction. This allowed Frozeen to kick the wingless General Evil into a pit and drop the activated Panrahk XP. Then, Frozeen and his friends escaped before the Panrahk XP detonated. General Evil was defeated, or so it seemed. Frozeen, PBB, and Chompy rescued Ice, who was locked in the Mountain Fortress's dungeon, before leaving Ogel's base. Outside, they found the Silver Scorpion, along with an Ice Drone and Little Bot. The Ice Drone explained to them that he and Little Bot were rebels who were spying on Ogel and smuggling the Silver Scorpion. However, their actions were discovered, as an army of Ice Drones were sent to kill them. Teaming up with the Rebel Drone and Little Bot, Frozeen and the others commandeered the Silver Scorpion, though not before Chompy was temporarily blinded by a Light Cannon fired by one of the Ice Drones in the pursuing army. Frozeen and the others fled to Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters in the Silver Scorpion, but the Ice Drone army followed. At Alpha Team Headquarters, Frozeen saw Kotua as a Minifig, as well as an Ice Blade that moved on its own (which actually had Databoard's transplanted brain). Frozeen refused to reason with the Ice Blade, since he mistook an evil clone of Databoard, Data2, for Databoard. After a long battle, Frozeen eventually figured out the truth when his PDA's scanner identified the Ice Blade as Databoard and Data2 as a Meda-Drone in disguise. They teamed up to fight the Ice Drone army, which followed the Silver Scorpion to Antarctic Headquarters. Frozeen was surprised when, during the battle, he saw Databoard once more as a Minifig. Later, after the battle, Frozeen talked to Kotua and Databoard, who both revealed that their brains were transplanted into their respective vehicles after their bodies were badly destroyed by Ogel, but while they were vehicles, the awkwardness of being a vehicle caused them to crash and die. Then, they were both brought back as Minifigs by a mysterious voice. Frozeen was confused by this explanation, but figured it was the best available one; however, he didn't exactly believe it was the truth. During the battle itself, the Ice Drones were joined by OGELites sent by the Brickster. However, Frozeen was knocked out in the battle by a mysterious Minifig who brought Frozeen to the lair of the Ice Snakes. Frozeen was surprised to see that the lair was changed. He learned from another prisoner, who turned out to be one of the Alpha Team's founding members Kedalv, that the Snake Knights led by Lord Salvatore Lazardas overthrew the Ice Snake King and took over the Ice Snake clan. PBB eventually arrived in the dungeons, and Frozeen distracted the guards by acting insane. Once PBB was close enough, they killed the guards, and PBB freed Frozeen, Kedalv, and other prisoners of the Ice Snakes. Together, they confronted Lord Lazardas in his chamber. Lazardas quickly killed most of the prisoners and short-circuited PBB, but the Ice Snake King waiting outside began shaking the chamber and collapsed the roof atop Lazardas, killing him. Although it was the Ice Snake King who hired PBB to kill Lazardas, the first thing he did upon reclaiming his position was send the Ice Snakes to kill Frozeen, PBB, Kedalv, and the remaining prisoners. Frozeen led the group outside the Ice Snakes' lair, where they were shocked to meet General Evil, alive. General Evil revealed that he never fought Frozeen deep beneath Ogel's Mountain Fortress; instead, that was a completely-robotic G.E. Body designed to test Frozeen's fighting abilities. Kedalv distracted General Evil while Frozeen and the others escaped to Alpha Team Headquarters, where Frozeen repaired PBB's damaged innerworkings. For most of the remainder of Mission Deep Freeze, Frozeen continued to repeatedly conflict with General Evil all over the frozen continent of Antarctica. He did not participate in the final raid of Ogel's Mountain Fortress, as he was assigned to keep General Evil away from the fortress to make the raid more successful. He was frozen in time during the Time Freeze, but unfrozen once time was set right again. Ogel's Last Stand Frozeen received a call in 2008 telling him to report to Alpha Team Orbiting Satellite Headquarters: Evil Ogel had returned. However, upon talking to Tee Vee, Frozeen realized a database error had mislabeled him a Standard Agent despite having Elite Agent status, leaving him annoyed. He was further annoyed upon finding out that he had to negotiate with a representative of the Agents Defense Organization. Frozeen traveled to LEGO City where he met Grease. Despite Frozeen's efforts to remain calm and tolerant, Grease constantly poked insults at the Alpha Team and went so far as to suggest that Zachary Abody had not died or disappeared, but was living in the Goo Caverns and was a traitor. This infuriated Frozeen, who tackled Grease and strangled the Agent. Security guards quickly knocked Frozeen out. When Frozeen came to his senses, he was no longer in a G.E. Body. He realized that he had been surgically removed from the exo-skeleton and instead placed into a Minifig armor suit to protect his scarred and burned skin. In addition, as punishment for attacking Grease, Frozeen was demoted to Rookie Agent status. Shortly afterward, Frozeen grabbed an Alpha Team Robot Diver and participated in a guerrilla attack on Ogel's Underwater Base. Once the attack was over, Frozeen noticed a fellow Alpha Team agent codenamed Knight flailing in the water without a submarine. Saving Knight from a few Sea Drones and Mutant Sea Creatures, Frozeen found out Knight had low oxygen, and as it was the nearest location with oxygen, they decided to sneak into Ogel Underwater Base. There, they encountered a Space Drone, met up with Mythic, battled Loop, and were joined by Duke. The full details of what happened after that are unknown, but it is confirmed that Rebel Drone died and Frozeen went into hiding for reasons currently unrevealed. Sometime between then and the Dino Attack, Frozeen got his G.E. Body back. The Phantom Frozeen was still in hiding when the Dino Attack began. During the initial attack, he tried to communicate with the Mutant Dinos, only to learn that they did not speak the universal dinosaur language that he had learned from PBB and Chompy. Unlike PBB, Frozeen spent weeks adapting to learn this new tongue. During this time, Frozeen wore a large black cloak that hid all of his features, including his G.E. Body, in shadow. With near-invincibility, a mysterious shady demeanor, and the ability to seemingly appear out of nowhere and then vanish once more in a dark and desolate LEGO City, Frozeen adopted the alias "The Phantom". The Phantom was intrigued by what he learned from the Mutant Dinos. He heard rumors of four "prototype" Mutant Dinos, one of which was genetically modified and disguised as an agent of the newly-arisen Dino Attack Team. Through careful observation, The Phantom determined that the rumors were true and the prototype Mutant T-Rex was in fact Elite Agent Rex. Using Rex's tamed Mutant Lizard Trouble as a guide, The Phantom was able to arrange a meeting with Rex. There, The Phantom informed Rex of his origins and, when he was met with skepticism, ripped off Rex's hand to reveal a Mutant T-Rex claw. Rex was initially horrified at this information, but The Phantom, without revealing too much, claimed to be the brother of a villain and suggested that Rex use his true abilities to the benefit of the Dino Attack Team. Then, The Phantom disappeared into the night. The Phantom continued to observe Rex in the following days. When Rex was abducted by the Future Villains, The Phantom boarded the mobile Villains Headquarters airship and rescued Rex from Sam Sinister and Fssinister by unplugging their device, the Truth Receiver. The Phantom and Rex, along with Zero and a fellow Alpha Team agent also codenamed Phantom, fled from the Brickster, Vladek, the Frickster, and Fladek. While Rex, Zero, and Phantom escaped on the backs of Mutant Pterosaurs, The Phantom stayed behind to fight the villains. The Phantom emerged victorious from the fight, and the villains were forced to land Villains Headquarters in a remote part of LEGO City. Later, The Phantom carefully watched Dash Justice and Charles Kilroy as they ran an errand for the Dino Attack Team. When they were attacked by a vicious Mutant T-Rex, The Phantom sent Rex, Trouble, and a tamed Mutant T-Rex named "Maw" to help. After the wild Mutant T-Rex killed Maw and overpowered Trouble, The Phantom saw to the safety of the Minifigs while Rex took on the Mutant T-Rex himself. The Phantom later reunited with PBB, Chompy, and Little Bot, but remained secretive and did not reveal his true identity. They encountered two sentient Mutant T-Rexes, claiming to be "Maw" and "Claw", although The Phantom easily saw through Maw's disguise and knew it was truly Rex. They camped together for the night, but were abducted by the Future Villains and locked in a chamber of Villains Headquarters. There, before engaging the Future Villains in combat, The Phantom revealed his true identity as Frozeen. He battled against Fogel, but despite Frozeen's years of experience, Fogel was more than a match for the Alpha Team agent. Only after Rex and Claw overpowered Fogel was Frozeen able to defeat the future Ogel. Then, Frozeen assisted Chompy in taking down Fssinister. Locating the Future Villains' time machine, Frozeen quickly installed an explosive device and sent the time machine back to the future. However, before they could leave the Villains Headquarters, the present-day villains struck back. Frozeen was pinned down and knocked unconscious by General Evil, who would have killed the Alpha Team agent but restrained himself under Ogel's orders. When Frozeen awoke, he was restrained and forced to watch a TV screen broadcasting the destruction of PBB by the Brickster and Vladek. Although this infuriated Frozeen, he could not break free. However, Little Bot revealed his true identity as Libo, defeated the villains, and freed Frozeen, Chompy, Rex, and Claw. After leaving Villains Headquarters, the group was attacked by a pack of Mutant T-Rexes. The group split up to confuse and distract the pack, with Frozeen, Chompy, and Libo going one way while Rex and Claw went another way. They were able to escape the Mutant T-Rexes and later assisted Specs, Shadow, Viper, and VM in a battle at a Dino Attack Outpost. Dino Island Laboratory Frozeen, Chompy, and Libo later visited Rex and Amanda Claw when their mutations were cured by Dino Attack Team's Hospital Wing. Unlike everyone else, Frozeen expressed little surprise at Rex becoming an Adventurers' Island T-Rex instead of becoming a Minifig because only Frozeen was fully aware of Rex's true origins. Goo Caverns Mission LEGO Island Mission Adventurers' Island Mission Abilites and Traits From working with the Rock Raiders, Frozeen became a skilled miner. He often carries handheld drills with him, and his favorite Alpha Team vehicle is the Tundra Tracker. As such, in his early days with the Alpha Team, he often went on assignments that involved drilling and tunnels. Frozeen also possesses the ability to open portals to Ogelis Island, through which FMB-Bots can pass through; however, these portals wear Frozeen out, and therefore he heavily restricts how many times he opens them. While using a G.E. Body, he possessed many of its abilities, such as crawling on any surface, powerful legs, flying, and near-invincibility; however, as he no longer as a G.E. Body, he lacks these abilities. Frozeen is brave, resourceful, and normally charismatic. He puts much enthusiasm into his work with the Alpha Team and Dino Attack Team. However, he is feared by even his teammates for his short temper and violent rages. He is also very vengeful, and will stop at nothing to avenge fallen heroes such as his father, Zachary Abody. Category:PeabodySam Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Dino Attack Allies